Flash (Barry Allen) (Injustice Composite)
|-|Injustice= |-|Injustice 2= Summary Flash (Barry Allen) is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Gadget User. The Flash relies entirely upon his speed to fight, literally running circles around slower opponents. In the Regime universe, he is initially an antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us, reforming towards the end of the game, where he helps take down Superman's One-Earth regime, he is one of the protagonists in Injustice 2. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Barry Allen Origin: Injustice (Composite) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Metahuman speedster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Speed Force connection, Aura, Electricity Manipulation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Can slow down the opponent, Forensic Science Expert, Regeneration (Low), Intangibility Attack Potency: Small Country level (Defeated the likes of Yellow Lantern, Sinestro and Solomon Grundy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Outran Superman. Ran so fast that he went back to the Cretaceous period) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. Is a forensic scientist. Has moderate combat experience. Weaknesses: While Barry is fast enough to see or even catch approaching hits, he often doesn't think fast enough to use this to his full advantage, leaving him open to attacks he can actually block entirely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Speed Dodge:' Flash vibrates at high speeds, causing him to become intangible briefly. The Meter Burn version causes the Flash to release a small burst of lightning from his chest. *'Lightning Charge:' Flash thrusts his entire body forward while surrounded by electricity, headbutting his foe in the abdomen. The Meter Burn version has Flash perform a second hit, knocking his opponent higher into the air. *'Lightning Kick:' Flash delivers a swift lightning charged kick to his opponent's midsection. The Meter Burn version has Flash deliver three more kicks. *'Sonic Pound:' Flash leaps into the air and comes down hard with an electricity fueled punch that causes a small shockwave. The Meter Burn version increases the damage of the attack. *'Flying Uppercut:' Flash thrusts his entire body into the air, covered in lightning and headbutting his opponent similar to Lightning Charge. *'Running Man Stance:' Flash drops down and adopts a runner's stance as his body vibrates and charges with electricity, before doing either an overhead charge or a low sweeping dash. *'Time Loop: '''The Flash's character trait is the ability to slow down the opponent as if the Flash was moving super fast. It enables him to perform combos that weren't previously possible and also allows him to easily dodge attacks from his opponent. *'Grab:' The Flash grabs his opponent, rapidly punches them in the abdomen before running back and reappearing behind them to deliver a sudden elbow jab to their back that sends them forward. *'Speed Zone:' The Flash slows down time and hits the opponent, he then runs around the world once to generate momentum, returns to the battlefield a moment later, and punches the opponent in the jaw, knocking them into the air, where Flash jumps up and behind them to land a second punch that knocks them back down. *'Time Changer:' Flash hits the opponent that takes them into a spin. He then grabs them and travels back in time to slam them against the Sphinx, then he travels back in time again to slam them into a Tyrannosaurus Rex (which makes it angry) and finally travels forward in time to slam the opponent into themselves. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Aura Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios